


Sé mi Valkiria

by Eredhien



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Ragnarok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredhien/pseuds/Eredhien
Summary: Loki descubre que Thor quería ser una valkiria por motivos románticos.Situado después de Thor: Ragnarok.





	Sé mi Valkiria

Cuando Thor era un niño muy pequeño, Frigga solía leerles cuentos o poesía a a Loki y a él antes de dormir. Aunque por naturaleza, Thor era un niño muy activo, hubo una historia que se le quedó grabada de forma particular, tanto así que durante mucho tiempo interrogó a sus padres acerca de las valkirias.

 

De entre todas las historias sobre valkirias, había un hecho específico que le ha había parecido encantador al pequeño príncipe asgardiano: las valkirias luchaban en dúos, siempre en parejas y las historias indicaban que cada valkiria daba la vida por su compañera.

 

"Thor, Loki, es hora de acostarse. ¿Qué quieren que les lea hoy?" Frigga se acercó a la suite que compartían Thor y Loki.

 

"Nos cuentas la historia de la valkiria que sacrificó su vida por su compañera." Thor entusiasmado respondió.

 

"¡No! No quiero oír más sobre valkirias. Mejor sobre hechiceros." Un Loki incluso más pequeño que Thor respondió.

 

"¡Valkirias! ¡Valkirias! ¡Valkirias!" Thor siempre había sido un niño especialmente escandaloso.

 

"¿Y cuál historia de Valkirias quieren escuchar? ¿Qué les parece una historia sobre una valkiria que también era hechicera?" Frigga intercedió entre los pequeños príncipes como habitualmente lo hacía. Loki asintió con entusiasmo e incluso Thor parecía contento.

 

"Hace muchos siglos, en Asgard existía un grupo elite que tenía a las guerreras más fuertes de todo el Universo. A las integrantes de ese grupo se les conocía como Valkirias. Las Valkirias luchaban siempre en pareja. Se decía que así siempre había una persona que te cubría la espalda. Para una Valkiria su compañera era la persona más importante, era en quien depositaban su fe por completo. Así, cada Valkiria confiaba ciegamente en que su compañera la protegía. Pero, la historia que voy a contarles es sobre la única valkiria que fue también hechicera. Cuentan que Brunhilde además de ser Valkiria también dominaba las artes místicas. Así, Brunhilde y su compañera se convirtieron en las guerreras más poderosas de Asgard. Sin embargo, un día, llegó una terrible amenaza, Asgard se enfrentaba a una temible diosa que deseaba destruirnos. Las Valkirias luchaban a muerte, sin embargo, cuando la compañera de Brunhilde estaba a punto de morir por esta hechicera, Brunhilde utilizó sus poderes para salvarla."

 

Durante la historia, Loki que era muy pequeño se quedó dormido. Sin embargo, Thor estuvo atento a cada palabra que Frigga decía.

 

"¡Madre, me he decidido! Voy a ser una Valkiria." Ante la declaración de su hijo, Frigga soltó una risa y lo abrazó.

 

Durante mucho tiempo, Thor le comentó a cualquier asgardiano su intención de convertirse en una Valkiria. Al descubrir que sólo las mujeres podían ser Valkirias, el pequeño príncipe se sintió decepcionado, aunque en el fondo no abandonó esa hermosa idea.

 

*****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   

 

El viaje hacia la Tierra era largo y un poco aburrido, tanto así que después de un tiempo, Bruce terminó por ceder y comer con Valkiria, Heimdall, Thor y Loki.

 

"Vamos, Thor, ahora que tenemos a una verdadera Valkiria entre nosotros, deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para entrenar con ella." Loki comenzó la conversación.

 

Desde que comenzaron el viaje, Bruce notó la cercanía y camaradería entre los hermanos. Por cuestiones de espacio, incluso compartían habitaciones.

 

"Todavía recuerdo aquella época en que me visitabas para que te contara más sobre las Valkirias." Heimdall comentó con nostalgia.

 

"¿Entonces los niños asgardianos soñaban con ser Valkirias?" Bruce preguntó con curiosidad.

 

"Oh, no, sólo mi hermano se interesó en las Valkirias. Con el debido respeto." Loki inclinó su copa hacia Valkiria, quien sólo asintió.

 

"A Frigga le parecía encantador y como era la mejor forma para que Thor se estuviese quieto y atento, entonces no lo disuadieron." Heimdall contestó.

 

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo querer seguir el ejemplo de las mejores guerreras de Asgard?" Thor estaba un poco ruborizado.

 

"Pero qué era lo que te interesaba." Valkiria preguntó. "Aunque me halaga que sintieses tanta admiración, pero Asgard tiene abundancia de héroes."

 

Thor parecía incómodo con la pregunta y Loki quien lo conocía demasiado bien, no lo dejó en paz. "Hermano, vamos, debes contestarle a la señorita." Loki dijo con su sonrisa pícara.

 

Después de un momento, Thor tomó aire y contestó. "Me gustaba la idea de luchar con un compañero."

 

Heimdall parecía imperturbable como si supiese lo que iba a pasar, sin embargo, Loki se mostró sorprendido.

 

"¡Ah, tenemos a un romántico!" Valkiria comentó con nostalgia. Parecía recordar otros tiempos.

 

"Ciertamente, era una excelente cualidad. No cualquiera da la vida por otra persona de forma tan generosa." Heimdall dijo con respeto.

 

"¿Así que lo que querías era un compañero?" Bruce preguntó. Curiosamente, Loki parecía meditar mientras observaba con cautela a Thor.

 

Thor asintió. "¿Y alguna vez pensaste en quién sería tu compañero?" Bruce preguntó por curiosidad.

 

Bruce notó la extraña atmósfera que comenzó a sentirse. Loki miraba fijamente a Thor, quien le sostenía la mirada. Ambos parecían tener una conversación privada.

 

Heimdall hizo un movimiento para que tanto Bruce como Valkiria salieran. Mientras caminaban, Valkiria fue quien comenzó la conversación. "Así que el Rey ya eligió a su compañero."

 

Heimdall sonrió. "En realidad, desde niño ya había hecho esa elección."

 

Bruce parecía desconcertado. "Pero Thor estuvo saliendo con una chica de la Tierra."

 

"Eso fue lo que Thor quería que Loki pensara. En realidad, lo que ocurrió fue una serie de malentendidos, pero Thor no estuvo en una relación con la jovencita." Heimdall era el guardián del Bifrost, desde donde veía el Universo entero. "Aunque no lo parezca, pero Thor es muy sensible y leal. Es imposible que hubiese alguien más en su corazón; además no habría salido con alguien más estando comprometido. A diferencia de Loki que deseaba mostrar su valía, Thor siempre estuvo enamorado con la idea de compartir el trono con Loki. La relación entre Thor y Loki siempre ha sido apasionada. Entre ellos todo es fuego o hielo. Al sentirse traicionado por Loki, Thor buscó causarle un dolor similar por eso la simulación de salir la chica."

 

"¿Eso quiere decir que están saliendo juntos, Thor y Loki?" Bruce preguntó con asombro.

 

"¡Jajaja!" Heimdall rió fuertemente. "Entiendo que en la Tierra, por los pocos años que viven, tienen otras creencias; sin embargo, en Asgard no es extraño una relación como la de ellos. Los Asgardianos viven milenios. De hecho, fue Odín el primero en celebrar su compromiso. Supongo que pensó que al estar juntos tendrían mayores probabilidades de vencer a Hela."

 

"¿Están comprometidos?" Bruce no pudo evitar la pregunta.

 

"Odín y Frigga los convencieron sobre esperar para casarse hasta después de que uno de ellos ascendiera al trono." Heimdall contestó.

 

*****   *****   *****   *****   *****   *****   

 

"Nunca me dijiste que admirabas a las Valkirias por estar comprometidas con sus compañeras." Loki comentó cautelosamente mientras observaba a Thor.

 

Thor esperó hasta que dejaron de escucharse las voces de Heimdall, Valkiria y Bruce en el pasillo. "Siempre has sido el más realista de los dos. Si te hubiese dicho, me habrías tomado por un romántico incorregible." Thor encogió los hombros.

 

"Eres un romántico, Thor." Loki dejó su bebida en la mesa y pasó su mano por su rostro. "¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?"

 

"Querías demostrarle a nuestro padre que eras el indicado para el trono. A veces, pensaba que deseabas terminar lo nuestro, pero nunca rompiste nuestro compromiso. He mantenido la esperanza que mientras continúes vivo podemos regresar a lo que éramos." Thor le contestó.

 

"¿A pesar de lo que he hecho?" Loki parecía sincero en su pregunta. Y Thor lo conocía bien.

 

"En la batalla con Hela estuviste a mi lado. Sin ti, habría muerto. ¿No es eso lo que hacen las Valkirias?"

 

"¡Oh, Thor! No has cambiado." Loki suspiró. "Así que soy Brunhilde. Sabes que en la historia es la que muere, ¿verdad? Te das cuenta que no está en mi naturaleza sacrificarme."

 

"De hecho, cuando te pedí que liberaras a Surtur, estaba contando con que no te sacrificases. Cada vez que he estado a punto de perderte, he agradecido que no seas como Brunhilde. Me alegró que seas egoísta, que sobrevivas sin importar el costo. Ves, también soy egoísta a mi manera." Thor decidió que era el momento de sincerarse con Loki.

 

"No voy a cambiar." Loki afirmó. "No esperes que me convierta en amigo de los Vengadores. Tampoco esperes romance, ni nada de esas ideas ridículas." Thor lo abrazó efusivamente.

 

"¿Loki, quieres ser mi Valkiria?" Thor preguntó apasionadamente.

 

"Justo por eso me encerraba en la biblioteca; en Asgard era el único lugar donde me dejabas en paz." A pesar de sus palabras secas, Loki parecía aceptar el afecto de Thor. "Eres demasiado cursi. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Vamos a planear nuestra boda?"

 

"Tenemos tiempo para organizarla. Además hace tiempo, hiciste una lista con lo que querías en nuestra boda. Dudo que lo hayas olvidado."

 

"No me voy a casar en la Tierra. Olvídalo." Loki lo miró fijamente. "Tal vez, podría aceptar que fuese en Vanaheim. A nuestra madre le gustaría que fuese ahí."

 

"Y dices que soy el romántico…" Thor parecía encantado con la idea. "Podemos desviarnos hacia Vanaheim. No creo que estemos lejos." Loki se movió un poco, parecía incómodo.

 

Thor lo observó con cuidado. "¿Loki?"

 

"De hecho, nos dirigimos hacia Vanaheim. Pensé que era un buen lugar para abastecernos." Loki desvió la mirada.

 

"¡Loki!" Thor rió y lo abrazó. "¿Qué has planeado?"

 

"Nada. Sólo pensé que antes de ir a la Tierra, sería bueno visitar a nuestros parientes en Vanaheim. Hablé con la familia de nuestra madre y nos ofrecieron apoyo. Recuerdas que ellos predicen el futuro. Bueno, cuando platiqué con ellos hace unos días, se ofrecieron a preparar y tener lista nuestra boda y luna de miel."

 

"Creo que antes de llegar podemos practicar un poco." Thor parecía entusiasmado con la idea.

 

"Por eso no te había dicho nada. Sabía que te pondrías sentimental." Loki le contestó.

 

"No te preocupes. Tendremos la boda menos romántica que se haya visto en los nueve reinos." La sonrisa de Thor parecía que no iba a desaparecer.

 

"Me doy por vencido." Loki simuló estar enfadado, aunque se veía complacido. "Está bien. Será el día de nuestro aniversario y tendremos las flores favoritas de nuestra Madre. ¿Estás contento?"

 

"Mucho. Infinitamente." Thor respondió con afecto.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
